


Just A Birthday Wish

by Zephan



Series: Shootin' Stars [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, Hogwarts, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Quidditch, Wish Fulfillment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephan/pseuds/Zephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non si aspetta di essere stretto in un abbraccio improvviso, caldo ed impetuoso; neppure si aspetta di sentirlo augurargli "Buon Compleanno" all'orecchio, piano, pianissimo, come fosse un segreto soltanto loro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Birthday Wish

Raffiche di vento gelido sembrano accanirsi sul volo solitario del giovane Cercatore, alle prese coi capricci di un Boccino piuttosto indisponente, oltre che con quelli del tempo. La sua uniforme verde-argento fruscia nell'aria come uno stendardo, mentre continua ad esibirsi in una successione ininterrotta di acrobazie aeree prive di pubblico, arrivando a volare quasi rasente al suolo per poi schizzare in improvvise spirali ascendenti, non appena gli sembra intuire un baluginio d'oro con la coda dell'occhio.  
Si tratta di una domenica fredda e uggiosa, una di quelle che fanno sentire con forza l'approssimarsi veloce dell'inverno, il terreno è ancora zuppo del violento acquazzone notturno. Non c'è da stupirsi se la maggior parte degli studenti se ne stanno rintanati nelle rispettive Sale Comuni: soltanto un pazzo starebbe all'aperto - per giunta su una scopa! - in una giornata simile.  
E perfino il pazzo in questione è pienamente consapevole che, sebbene allenarsi in ogni condizione atmosferica sia un quasi un suo dovere, liberare il Boccino d'Oro è stata una mossa inutilmente azzardata, per tutta una serie di ragioni non fa altro che urlarsi addosso da solo, fin da quando si è svegliato con quell'assurda voglia in testa; anche se in realtà, il primo desiderio della lista sarebbe stato un altro.  
Il che è l'esatto motivo per cui si è tuffato a capofitto nella realizzazione di questo, così da non dover pensare - almeno per un giorno - a perché sia inopportuno e fuori luogo volere l' _altro_  con tutte le proprie forze.  
  
Solo che non sta funzionando granché; non che la cosa lo stupisca, far finta di niente non è mai stata la scelta vincente con  _lui_  e la sua assenza totale non migliora di certo le cose.  
È quasi tentato di atterrare e rassegnarsi a fare quattro moine in più al suo Capo Casa* per aver perso uno dei Boccini della scuola... poi, lo vede sfrecciare, quasi a portata di braccio e in una frazione d'istante dimentica tutto e tutti, perfino se stesso, perfino  _lui_  e si getta all'inseguimento ridendo come un ragazzino.  
  
Quando finalmente torna a terra, fiero dell'inquieto frullio d'ali nel suo guanto destro, è intirizzito fin dentro le ossa ed abbastanza stanco che la sua lista dei desideri si è drasticamente ridotta a  _doccia-cena-letto_. Possibilmente in questo preciso ordine, se non è chiedere troppo.  
  
Non si aspetta di veder _lo_  apparire magicamente davanti ai suoi occhi, con quel suo perenne sorriso sfrontato sulle labbra, appena muoverà il primo passo nella penombra dello spogliatoio.  
Non si aspetta di essere stretto in un abbraccio improvviso, caldo ed impetuoso; neppure si aspetta di sentirlo augurargli "Buon Compleanno" all'orecchio, piano, pianissimo, come fosse un segreto soltanto loro, mentre gli liscia una ciocca di capelli fra le dita per poi fissarlo in volto come a volersene portare via un pezzo e fosse indeciso su quale scegliere.  
Non si aspetta niente di tutto questo.  
Non si aspetta di aggrapparsi ancora una volta a quelle spalle, di sprofondargli la testa sul petto e - senza una parola - supplicarlo di rimanere, anche per un'ora soltanto.  
Soprattutto, non si aspetta di essere accontentato.


End file.
